


The Beginning of Something

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Family Dinners, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: Red Action brings home her new girlfriend to meet her teammates.





	The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> So rednid has taken over my life. This was gonna be mainly focused on them, but it ended up being a character study of the Hue Troop's dynamics, potential relationships between them, and their thoughts and feelings on Red and Enid's relationship since we know next to nothing about them except that Yellow acts slightly like a jilted ex and Blue and Enid seem to be on pretty friendly terms. I decided to run with it.

“Everything's got to be perfect!” Blue Power fussed, straightening out the tablecloth.

“Does it?” Yellow Technique drawled, leaning against the doorway with folded arms. She stared in disdain at the carefully set table, and the candles scented like a flower that had long since gone extinct, its perfume living on only in the form of a present Red had gifted them some months back. “We've met Enid before, Blue. There's no reason to go through this.”

“We celebrated when Black and Green got together,” Blue continued, oblivious to Yellow's sour expression. “Remember? We hosted the most marvellous dinner party.”

“That's different,” Yellow began.

“And,” Blue carried on, with a hint of a smile tugging at our lips. “They gave us the same treatment, you know. Red organised everything. She even presented us with 1000-year-old wine that she'd bottled herself when she and Enid visited that intergalactic vineyard together.”

Yellow huffed, turning away. “I know that.”

“So why wouldn't we honour our tradition?”

A hand clamped down on Yellow's shoulder, and she peered up warily at the intense stare her girlfriend was giving her.

“Red Action is our dear friend,” Blue Power continued, reaching to cup Yellow's cheek. “And she's found someone she's absolutely batty about. Someone she wants us to get to know. Isn't it important for us to honour her choice? To show her love, and acceptance, and give her the same treatment as the rest of our teammates?”

“She isn't our teammate anymore, Blue, or perhaps you forgot that,” Yellow spat. She shut her eyes tight, feeling her throat clench, her eyes burn. “She left us.”

_She left_ me _especially,_ a tiny, bitter voice in her head says.

“My sweet Technique,” Blue said softly, kneeling down so they were at eye level. “Oh, I know how it hurt you that she left. But you're stronger now. She's changed, and you've changed, and that's something that should be celebrated. You've both found people that make you happy.” She tilted her head a little, pleadingly, and added, “I hope.”

Yellow opened her eyes to stare at Blue critically, shaking her head slowly. “You doof. You really think for one second that you don't make me the happiest hero alive?”

Blue's face broke into a wide grin, and she leaned over to kiss Yellow softly. Yellow pulled her in closer, arms winding themselves around her broad torso, holding her tight.

“My my,” trilled Black Strategy, sweeping past them to place the plates and cutlery. “Such a public display, and the newly-weds haven't even arrived yet.”

“They aren't married,” Yellow felt compelled to say after breaking apart from the kiss, while Blue simultaneously commented, “It's not a public display if it's in the privacy of our own home.”

“Well, if you're quite done sucking face, someone should set down the napkins,” Black said with a sly grin. As she swept back into the kitchen, drowning out Yellow and Blue's embarrassed protests against the term 'sucking face' applying to them, Black slung an arm around Green Guts, who was enthusiastically stirring a pot full of her sensational spicy surprise stew.

“I'm so excited!” Green said gleefully, throwing in some fire salt happily. “I said the first time we met that Enid should come visit some time, but no one took me up on the offer! If Red hadn't announced she was dating that girl, who knows when they would have come to see us!”

“I'm sure they would have some time,” Black supplied with a smile, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. “But I'm glad it's happening tonight. It's a tradition of ours, even if Red is more of an honorary member of the Hue Troop now.”

Green's smile faded a little. “Yes... I still feel horrible that we drove her out. Any one of us could have broken the crystal, really. It's not Red's fault she was seated closest to the bottle of soda.”

“Maybe not,” Black said with a shrug. “But really, the past is the past. If we dwell on it for our whole lives, we'll never move forward, and she'll still be too nervous to visit us at all, let alone bring her new girlfriend home to us.”

“I suppose so,” Green sighed, resting her head against Black's shoulder for a brief moment, before an ominous bubbling brought her out of her trance. “Shoot! The stew! Black, you're distracting me, get out of here!”

With a grin, Black complied, ruffling Green's shock of hair as she left the room.

The sound of their chiming doorbell rang through the apartment, and Blue Power leapt into action.

“They're here! Oh, oh, okay, everyone take a deep breath. Stay calm. It's just Red. And her new girlfriend. Who we've all met before, but – just – not as Red's girlfriend.” Blue took a few deep breaths to compose herself, before puffing up her chest and marching over to the door. She glanced at herself in the mirror – nothing too fancy, just a blazer and tie, perfect for a celebration dinner – and with a broad grin, she threw the door wide open, the suddenness causing Red Action to flinch back.

The first thing Blue noticed was that she'd made an effort to dress up, scraping her hair back into the tiniest of buns atop of her head, and adorning a silken dress shirt and a simple necklace with what appeared to be a garnet stone. The second thing she noticed was that she was holding Enid's hand, somewhat nervously, and that in a pair of sling back heels, Enid stood two inches taller than Red. In Enid's other hand, a simple bouquet of purple flowers. She awkwardly thrust them into Blue's face.

“Uh – uh, hello there,” she stammered, glancing between Red and Blue nervously. “Um. These are for you, and the, uh... the rest of the Hue Troop.”

Blue took the flowers, grin still plastered on her face, and handed them over to Black, who was peering in curiously from the doorway.

“Why, hello there, Red Action! Oh, and you must be Enid! We've heard so much about you,” Blue began, overly cheerful. “Won't you please come in? Black will sort out a vase for the flowers. They're lovely, by the way, so very elegant.”

“Uh, Blue?” Red muttered, as she ushered Enid inside. “You and Enid have already met. In fact, you were the one who invited us both here in the first place. You even asked Enid instead of _me._ ”

“Because I knew you'd try to get out of it,” Blue replied smoothly, with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She clapped a hand down on Red's shoulder, squeezing firmly. “You two get comfortable. Green is nearly finished making dinner.”

As Red went to take Enid's coat, Yellow Technique watched from the kitchen doorway, arms folded uncomfortably over her chest. Enid had come in a simple black sheath dress and a satin choker, and as she nervously whispered to Red, something that made Yellow's former teammate burst out laughing and pull Enid into a playful embrace, she realised it was difficult to feel resentment towards Enid. Red looked truly happy, happier than she'd seen her since even before the incident with the Prysma Crystal that had torn their group apart.

Happier than she'd been when she'd been with her.

Well, the thought hurt for a moment, so painful it almost choked her, before she felt a large hand on her shoulder, grounding her to the present. She peered up sadly at Blue, who was watching her with an expression somewhere on the spectrum between stern and pitying.

“Yellow?” she asked softly. Yellow exhaled shakily and forced a tiny smile.

“They go well together, don't they?” she voiced aloud, a little amazed that she found no tremor in her voice. “Even if their lives exist 1000 years apart.”

“While she's living in the past, they don't,” Blue pointed out, with a small grin. “But you're right. They _do_ look good together. It looks like Red Action has really grown up.”

“If Enid is honestly the cause behind that, I'll tip my hat to her,” Yellow deadpanned. “Raising Red was an impossible mission in itself, even as group effort.”

Blue burst out laughing, and as Green called out, “Food's on!” and the team and their plus one filtered into the dining area, Yellow caught Red's eye, as she was pulling out Enid's chair, ever the chivalrous one. Yellow nodded slightly at her, and Red cracked a smile of relief that flooded Yellow with some powerful feeling. Even if she wasn't quite ready to make peace with their past relationship yet, this was a good step forward.

“So, Enid, tell us about the 'plaza' you frequent,” Black began smoothly, and as Enid began awkwardly rambling about the mundaneness of her retail job, Red beamed so brightly it could have been compared to the birth of a new star.

Yes, thought Blue Power decidedly, it was the beginning of something new and beautiful in Red's life, and she was determined for their team to be a part of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into the OK K.O. fandom... so yeah, let me know what yall think? I might end up writing more rednid in the future because Red Action is UP THERE as one of the hottest fictional ladies I've ever seen... gosh, I love her... a lot...


End file.
